


The Skin Thing

by girlfrustrateme



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Multi, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfrustrateme/pseuds/girlfrustrateme
Summary: Wayhaught fic.Waverly Earp returns to her home town of Purgatory, a college dropout. Nicole Haught feels lost in small town life while she runs from a past. Both are introduced by Wynonna Earp and so begins the most important chapter of their life.(The curse, anything supernatural or strange doesn't exist. None of the sisters or male leads are dead.)
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Xavier Dolls/Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Wayhaught. Purgatory may seem bigger in this story for plot purposes. This is just a little segment of the story to ease into it so I hope some people like/read it, maybe even leave a comment for guessing how things will play out longterm. It's also gonna be slow, and long, but hopefully that allows for solid character growth so stick with it :) Thank you if you read this, I appreciate it so much.

Retail breaks everyone, even Waverly. Or maybe it was the college life. Maybe it was living in the big city. How many justifications could she come up with? Oh, it didn’t matter. As if Wynonna and Willa cared anyway. Her bartending job would still be there, right? Waverly sighed as she looked out the window, one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding her head up. She hadn’t really let anyone down. She hadn’t. 

  
Going back to the town life was better. Real connections, a real purpose in life. Not just another mindless cog in the big city machine. Waverly cranked the pop tunes throwback show up a little louder to drown out the thoughts. A couple of hours and she would be back in Purgatory, home. Hopefully a couple of hours after that she would be back behind the counter at Shorty’s, serving far too much liquor to the residents. One could only hope. 

  
Waverly’s head babble was interrupted by an incoming call. Wynonna. Oh, Willa on Wynonna’s phone.

  
“Hi! We’ve got the welcome home party goin’ on!”

  
Waverly smiled widely at her older sister. Willa only ever feigned excitement; it was nice to hear some genuine feeling.

  
“Good. I’m gonna need so much food when I get home. All these long, winding roads are making me hungry,” Waverly explained.

  
“Country roads take me home…” Wynonna made her presence known.

  
“To the place I belong!” Waverly sang back.

  
“And on that note, I’m hanging up. God, I can’t wait to experience this in person again,” laughed Willa. 

  
“I love you both, see you soon! Say hi to Doc and Dolls for me.” Waverly knew they’d be awkwardly waiting around too. 

  
“We love you too! Continue to drive safe. Mwah!”

  
Waverly smirked as the call disconnected. She truly couldn’t wait to be home.

* * *

Policing was such a rocky job for Nicole. Some days were great and other days she wanted to pack up and leave this town. Today was one of the latter. Every second call in was for a drunk asshole harassing a shop owner or a civilian in the street. The next guy to make a comment about her appearance was getting his ass handed to him – one of the perks of small-town police forces. Nedley would pay to witness that, and then help her haul their ass into a cell.

This town had promised a new beginning for Nicole – from Shae, from her parents, from life – but she was yet to find it. She thought of Waverly returning today and how things would be. She hadn’t spoken to the youngest Earp despite being very close with her older sister, Wynonna. She’d heard great things and couldn’t wait to meet this mystical being. But first, another asshole to deal with.

  
“Hey, go home. Sober up. Unless you want to end up in a cell.”

  
“Will you be in the cell, officer?”

  
Nicole rolled her eyes so hard she thought her head might explode. She jammed the cuffs on her second idiot of the day before hurling him into the back of her truck. God, give me strength, she thought. Her concentration fell as an unfamiliar car drove by. The woman driving looked very much like- she must be Waverly. Nicole stared through the window, not able to gain even a glance from Waverly. The car became smaller as it drove out of sight. Nicole received a text from Wynonna who was demanding her presence at the homestead in exactly ten minutes. Speaking of strength, God worked in mysterious ways.

* * *

It was good to see home hadn’t changed much. Just the usual cranks ruining the new police officers’ lives. Waverly felt increasingly calmer as her family home became more prominent in her vision.

The homestead, with its layer of snow, sat quietly while demanding nothing. It existed peacefully; its arms always open for the girls. Waverly was relieved to see wood and shoddy building that, somehow, outlasted several generations. She dreamed of carefully placing her feet on each panel of creaking wood, pulling at the bannisters which were never tight enough. One day she would tug on it and the entire wall would come away. Lately, she tugged on the threads of her life.

Exiting her car, she stood on the staircase of her mind as the walls fell to the ground. Thankfully, her sisters slammed the front door open.

  
“Waverly is home!”

  
“Thank you, Willa. Glad to confirm it is our sister and not someone posing as her.”

  
Waverly laughed as she let some tears escape. The home feeling was creeping down her skin, chilling her to the bone – in the best possible way.

In Wynonna’s arms was a cake, a terrible looking cake that could have been made by a 5-year-old, Waverly’s favourite kind. The icing still wasn’t dry, and the letters looked shaky. She couldn’t wait to try it.

  
Just as Waverly embraced her sisters for the first time in ten months, a car door slammed. Doc and Dolls appeared from inside the house, also curious to see who else had showed up. Waverly felt panic when she recognised the police vehicle. What had Doc been up to now?

  
“Waverly don’t panic. Officer Haught is a good friend of mine. We figured you should both meet. Nobody is getting arrested,” laughed Wynonna. 

  
Nicole’s face caught the light as she removed her hat. Luscious red locks fell as she took out the hair tie. Flashing a smile at everyone, Nicole raised her hand slightly at Waverly – a polite “hello”. Waverly started to get that skin feeling again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old and new friends get acquainted over fires and ex-boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who's reading this! I'm still getting into the style of the story so hoping future chapters will be longer when it flows easier. Updates will be weekly (if not more frequently). Hope you're all good :)

The remnants of dusk blanketed the homestead against the dark sky, everyone's face highlighted by fire. Waverly decided to raid the clothes she had previously left behind for jumpers ready to combat the cold. She noticed Nicole starting to shiver slightly between Doc and Willa. Waverly tried to catch her eye across the fire.

"Hey, I'm gonna find something warmer. Would you like something, officer?" 

Waverly watched Nicole raise her head slowly, absent from the conversation surrounding them both. All she had uttered tonight was, "You can call me Nicole, too." Waverly hadn't had the nerve.

"Yeah, sure. Thank you very much." 

Waverly stood up slowly, hoping Nicole would follow suit. Instead, Wynonna jumped up quickly to announce the theft of her sister's jumpers. Waverly shook her head but found it funny. She expected it to be Willa... wait. Willa was looking sheepish too. 

"Do you both just not buy jumpers or something?" 

Wynonna shrugged, her grin oozing mischief. Willa placed her hand on Nicole's shoulder lightly while telling her where the jumpers were currently living. Wynonna sat back down, another beer in hand - ready to be cracked open by Doc's teeth. Waverly thought they were an odd couple, but they were happy.

Nicole followed Waverly from the porch into the house, catching the heavy door effortlessly. She found Waverly's small talk intriguing, her tour of the house despite Nicole spending more time here recently than Waverly. She carried a different energy from her sisters. More free flowing? Nicole wasn't too sure but it was something that made her feel comforted, like she was important. Then again, maybe that was the beer.

Nicole watched Waverly go through Willa's closet, caressing an item of clothing every so often. She was yet to find a solid conversation starter for Waverly. It must suck having to come home in those circumstances. To her surprise, Waverly asked first.

"So, officer, what's your deal? Why Purgatory?" 

Why indeed. Nicole thought through the sensible answers, the pretentious ones... why hadn't Wynonna just told Waverly about her?

"Just wanted a change. Small town, you know? Can really make an individual impact on people's lives."

Nicole cringed at her answer. She should have went with sensible. The answer she gave everyone else. Waverly stopped flicking through jumpers as she came across a certain one.

"That's admirable, officer. This is totally your colour." 

Waverly held the burgundy jumper against Nicole with a kind smile. Nicole took the jumper and pulled it over her work shirt.

"See, it even matches your uniform, officer," said Waverly as she turned her attention to finding a wool knit for herself.

Nicole watched intently, in awe of how careful this decision was. Her Purgatory life, so far, had been dominated by the chaos of Wynonna and Willa with their respective boyfriends. Willa was the type to yank the first thing in reach from a coat hanger. Wynonna's clothes didn't receive the courtesy of being hung up. They probably weren't even folded, either. 

"When I'm off duty, you really can just call me Nicole. Makes this feel less like an interrogation, you know?" laughed Nicole. 

"Ohhh. So, what would you like to know 'Nicole'?"

Waverly expected the usual tirade. She had the reply speech all prepared - how life throws curve balls plus the rest of the inspirational rubbish. Nicole's question caught her off guard.

"Are you happier being home?"

Waverly thought about it for a second. She had been home for only three hours. While at college, she came home for Christmas and other holidays but the knowledge that she wasn't staying always clouded her visits. Having to say bye after a few days or a few weeks killed her inside. So much so, she hadn't returned home for a good few months. Tonight she would go to sleep in her own bed, knowing that this is her new reality, that she'll wake up to the people who love her most - her true home. All she could muster was a nod as she closed her eyes. The tender reflection was interrupted by a buzz. Hm, odd. The only people to text Waverly were currently all at her house. Her face screwed up as she unlocked her phone.

"Oh, my god. I have been home for three hours. Three. What even is this? Is it supposed to be funny?" 

Nicole frowned slightly, confused as to what was happening. She raised her eyebrows at Waverly, hoping for some elaboration. 

"Ugh, Champ. My ex-boyfriend."

"Not Champ Hardy?" Nicole couldn't contain her laughter. Wynonna had mentioned a highschool boyfriend of Waverly's but Nicole never made the connection.

Waverly flipped her phone around, allowing Nicole to read the message. Her grin reached its limit as she creased over, snorting out loud. 

'Hi stranger ;) Heard ur life needs fixin? Let me know.'

Nicole took a minute to control her breathing and rein the laughter in. 

"So, Hardy is now a handyman of sorts in the town. I had no idea he was your boyfriend."

Waverly blushed ever so slightly as embarrassing memories flooded her brain. There was a reason she had stayed single ever since. 

"Yeah, he's ridiculous. I have to show Nona, maybe she'll beat his ass."

Nicole held the door to the porch open for Waverly this time, walking out slowly after her. Waverly hushed the group with the promise of some comedy. Apparently the other four had played musical chairs in their absence, leaving Waverly between Nicole and Wynonna. She handed her phone to Wynonna specifically and asked her to read it aloud to the group. Everyone visibly winced before laughing in contagion. 

Wynonna looked pointedly at Nicole, across Waverly, as the laughter died down. 

"Hey, Haught. Can't be as bad as Shae, right?" 

Nicole raised her eyebrows as she raised a fresh bottle of beer, "I'll drink to that."

Everyone apart from Waverly said cheers and clinked their drinks in response. The guys left the porch to smoke away from the ladies, quickly followed by a drunk Wynonna and a clingy Willa. 

"So, who's Shae?" Waverly's curiosity didn't stay hidden for long.

Nicole ran her right hand across her ring finger, absent-mindedly, while staring slightly into the crackling fire. Shae was a huge part of her life but they were young. It was stupid. Now Nicole was here.

"Shae. Hm. Shae is my ex." Nicole kept her gaze firmly affixed on the fire. 

Waverly clocked Nicole's hands and wondered if her relationship had been at the highest level. She reached out her hands, placing them around Nicole's. Nicole felt the cold metal of Waverly's various rings among the softness. 

"Hey, who needs boyfriends anyway? Is he like Champ?" Waverly smiled as Nicole glanced at her. Who needs boys at all? Shae might as well be Champ, thought Nicole. 

"Shae and I knew each other when I was in the police academy. We dated and then we didn't. I don't know, it's just one of those things." 

Waverly heard the slight hurt in Nicole's voice. It sounded like something that wasn't spoken about often enough, dying to be spilled into the night. 

"Nicole, look at me. Do not worry about dumb boys. All we need are the two best men I know."

Nicole thought about two things. The first was how right Waverly was. She needn't worry about dumb boys, just girls ruining her life actually. The second was how Waverly's politeness had finally flagged and gave way to "Nicole". With the beer, the jumper, and the company, Nicole was finally warming up to the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone reading this!

Waverly found herself glued between her duvet and her mattress the following morning, sandwiched between Wynonna and Willa. Hopefully Doc and Dolls had passed out in the other bedrooms. The warmth of their sleep, and their love radiated through Waverly. This was everything she dreamed of on that drive home - minus the headache, of course. She stared at the ceiling, listening to the gentle snores of the guys seeping through the walls. Hm, water would be good right now. A disgruntled, yet not waking, Willa gave way to Waverly's push in an effort to leave her bed. Waverly dropped her feet to the floor quietly before heading downstairs. 

A quick pit stop was made to check on Doc. He couldn't be trusted to sleep without his revolver and Waverly always worried it would be pointed towards himself. Thankfully, the gun was on the side table with Doc curled up in a ball under a fluffy blanket. 

Waverly ran her hands over the smooth but uneven bannisters as she glided downstairs, coming to an abrupt stop as she heard the front door slam. She moved into the kitchen to look through the window, startled by the wave of red flowing against the soft, white landscape – Nicole. Waverly reached into a quaint cupboard, relieved to find the drinking glass she liked was still there. As the cupboard door closed, so did Nicole’s car door outside. Waverley hovered around the sink, absent-mindedly turning the water on as she turned her attention back to looking outside. Nicole drove away with care, not allowing the snow to get the better of her tyres. Waverley couldn’t peel her eyes away until Nicole was no longer in sight, finding her glass still empty as she had failed to put it under the water correctly. She shook her head, moving the glass under the stream of water. Even though Nicole was gone, Waverly found herself staring into nothing through the window. In the reflection she saw a glint, the metal of an unfamiliar key catching the morning light. It’s not…?

* * *

Nicole had to be at work sometime today and didn’t want to wake anyone before leaving. Maybe later, she’d shoot them a message once her phone was no longer dead. She kept her right hand on the steering wheel while violently tapping her left hand upon the first surface it found. What an interesting night. She knew with Waverly being home, the girls would be in catch up mode. She’d take more overtime, work longer hours and leave them to it. It was never her place to fill Waverly’s gap, but it did make her wonder. The drive home was spent gently chipping away the nail polish on her left hand while she stared vacantly, hoping she didn’t hit anything. Why was she thinking this way? Waverly had tried with her. She seemed sweet enough. Maybe too sweet. Ugh what the hell kind of headache was this? Nicole was thankful to be pulling into her property as the pain made her close her eyes. She stopped tapping to massage the sides of her head before getting out of her car. 

  
Nicole dug into every pocket of her trousers in an attempt to source her house key. How could she have her car key and not her house key? Maybe she left it at her desk when she traded Dolls’ truck back for her own police car. It was more of an SUV, but Nicole thought it just screamed police and authority; which was perfect for the heavy guys but not ideal for rolling around town. The only thing Nicole missed this morning was the tread of his tyres. And, more importantly, her goddamn house key.   
Nicole was deep in thought of how to break into her house with minimal damage when the red jeep appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. She tried to fight off a smile as a hungover Waverly rolled down her window, dangling just the thing Nicole needed.

  
“Are you following me?” Nicole laughed.

  
“Well, not anymore since I’ve found you. I tailed you but maybe you didn’t notice.” 

  
Nicole couldn’t say she had. She walked over to Waverly’s jeep, stopping at the window to rest her folded arms. After looking at Waverly a second too long, she took the key in her hand with a smile.

  
“Hey, how did you know it was mine?”

  
“Well it’s not ours. Dolls has a motel key currently and Doc has his initials engraved in his. Process of elimination, really. I was going to call you, but I don’t have your number.”

  
Nicole laughed, remembering the first time Wynonna had laid into Doc for his key. It wouldn’t be the only type of laid they two found themselves involved with.   
“Thank you, Waverly. My phone died anyway, so, no worries.”

  
Nicole watched Waverly reach over to the passenger side, gripping a paper bag. 

  
“I come bearing doughnuts.”

  
“You think ‘cause I’m a cop I’ll automatically like them?” Nicole grinned, failing to keep up the pretence. “What kind are they?”

  
“Vanilla dipped, my favourite kind.”

  
Odd, Nicole thought, she quite liked vanilla too. 

  
She took the bag thankfully and explained to Waverly how late she was going to be if she didn’t head inside. Waverly had a strange look on her face. Perhaps she was just trying to fight the hangover. 

  
“I owe you one, Earp.”

  
Just as she was about to drive away, Waverly shouted Nicole’s name. Nicole froze in the middle of turning her key.

  
“Meet us as Shorty’s tomorrow night. Hopefully I’ll have a job by then and we’ll all be rid of this hangover.”

  
“Jeez, maybe we should take a leaf out of Wy’s book. Crack open a bottle of whisky and keep going.”

  
Nicole laughed as Waverly’s face contorted into physical sickness at the thought of alcohol. She gave her usual small wave with a grin as Waverly started her engine once more. She then finally opened her door, letting out a sigh.

* * *

Waverly was glad to see a reply from Doc the next day regarding her return to Shorty’s. The sisters had spent most of the previous day in bed, excitedly discussing their plans now that Waverly was home. In the PM, they decided food at Shorty’s would sort their lives out. They met up with Doc, Dolls deciding to join them after work. Doc assured Waverly that he would message her the following morning, which he had.

  
Waverly had woken up, feeling fresh and hoping her sisters were feeling better. She also hoped Nicole was okay – she hadn’t messaged anyone yesterday. Waverly hoped it was just a recovery day for her too. Maybe she would show her face tonight before anyone descended into panic mode. Wynonna insisted that Nicole needed some recharge time and Waverly felt that on a spiritual level. Unlike her sisters, she physically couldn’t continue drinking after a rough night. Doc could drink her under the table too. She was excited to find someone who had the same non-existent tolerance level. The smell of breakfast was just enough to rip Waverly from her overly comfortable bed. She would do anything for Willa’s pancakes.

  
Waverly left her room just in time for a Mexican standoff with Wynonna for the bathroom. They laughed at their own silliness when they remembered they have no boundaries. Waverly fought for the toilet but resorted to brushing her teeth as Wynonna overpowered her. 

  
Downstairs, the girls sat round their kitchen table, decked out in pyjamas and jumpers. Willa shot Wynonna a death stare when her phone interrupted their conversation. She mouthed, “Is it the boyfriend?” as Wynonna picked up her phone before shaking her head.

  
“It’s Haught. I’m gonna take it upstairs.”

  
Waverly’s head snapped up at the mention of Nicole as her pancakes were swallowed harshly. Willa dished out a second death stare to Waverly who, one day, would learn to chew her food properly. What was wrong with her sisters? She continued to stare at Waverly who had just excused herself despite not making a dent in her breakfast. Willa cut into her pancakes, not uttering a word.

  
Wynonna was already in her bedroom by the time Waverly had crept upstairs, back to the bathroom. She managed to catch some of Wynonna’s side of the conversation.

  
“Look, hopefully she won’t be back for long. Dude, just avoid her. She’ll be tying up loose ends and realise, like the first time, that she hates it here.”

  
Waverly started to worry. She didn’t know who they were talking about, but it sounded just like her. Who else would be back in town? 

  
“I’ve always got you. Don’t worry, Haught… Yeah, no, don’t worry about it. If she shows up tonight just stick with me. I’ll be the buffer,” laughed Wynonna.

  
Waverly had heard enough and left the bathroom. She re-joined Willa, who had now finished her breakfast, and played around with her food. Willa looked at Waverly long enough for her to talk without being asked. 

  
“Are you happy that I’m home, Willa?”

  
Willa looked at Waverly, awed by confusion. 

  
“Hey, of course. We’ve missed you so-“

  
“We? Nona was talking about me to Nicole on the phone. I’m not sure she wants me home.”

  
Willa’s confusion reached a new depth.

  
“Haught’s been excited to meet you forever, she’s Wynonna’s best friend. I don’t know why they’d be talking about you, Waverly. It can’t be anything bad.”

  
“Willa, it sounded like they didn’t want me home. I’m sure it-“

  
“Waverly look at me,” Willa said softly while reaching a hand out to Waverly’s face, “Wynonna was so sad when you left. She couldn’t have been more excited to hear you were coming home. Talk to her tonight, hell talk to Haught too. It will be nothing to-”

  
Willa was cut off by Wynonna’s heavy footsteps. Waverly raised a finger to her lips and Willa nodded in response. 

  
“God, who died?” Wynonna re-entered the kitchen, not having the silent atmosphere. Waverly would get some whisky into Wynonna tonight. Then she would find out what her problem was. 

* * *

  
Nicole stuck her head into Nedley’s office on her way out after a long day of paperwork. He ushered her away with the wave of his hand and told her to enjoy her day off tomorrow. Any day not spent dealing with drunks was an enjoyable day. Although, with her back in town… God, Nicole was going to need that drink tonight.   
She had selected her outfit mentally on the way home while singing along to sad acoustic covers. The ride home was all the time she would allow herself to wallow. After that it was time to put on a face and at least try to have fun. She was never in love with Shae, not truly. A little part of her heart made it feel so much worse anyway. Shae was the closest thing Nicole had felt to love in any way, shape or form. Then it was gone. 

  
Nicole shook off the bad feelings, locking them in her car for the night. At least she had her key today. She checked her phone to find messages from Wynonna about how they might terrorise Shae, followed by a “JK LOL”. Nicole didn’t know what she’d do without Wynonna. Purgatory would seem like the exact sense of the word otherwise.   
Showers always got Nicole. The warmness trapped her, keeping her inside for way too long. Each worry was scorched to nothing, every bad memory floated away in the steam. However, tonight’s was interrupted by an impatient Wynonna, demanding that Nicole be at Shorty’s within the next twenty minutes. Sighing, Nicole scrubbed her teeth hastily before quickly painting over the chips in her nail polish. Her matching black, lace underwear was soon covered by a black button down and blue jeans. How dressy did one need to be for Shorty’s? Not at all, she thought to herself. On the way out, Nicole stopped by the mirror in her hallway. She forced herself to look at the reflection and smile. No, genuinely smile. A faint stretch of the mouth muscles turned into teeth flashing. Nicole could never leave unless she did this. She layered up, bracing herself for the quick walk to the bar. 

  
A few minutes later, Nicole pushed open the bar door, clocking the group before they noticed her. Waverly was sitting with Willa, head in her hands. Wynonna and Doc were sickeningly close at the billiards table. Hmm, no sign of Dolls. The door swung shut, alerting everyone else to Nicole’s presence. Waverly looked up as Nicole watched Willa mouth something. Willa then got up and disappeared to the other side of the bar to-? Dolls. Nicole felt weirded out already. Why was Waverly looking at her like that? Wynonna had the courtesy to greet Nicole, even hug her just a little too tight. She was already halfway through an entire bottle.

  
“Haught, I had the weirdest conversation with Waverly. She thinks you don’t like her. How crazy is that?”

  
Nicole gulped while screwing up her face. Waverly patted Willa’s vacated space in the corner. Nicole just shook her head at Wynonna before walking over to Waverly. She looked so soft, all bundled up and cosy. But she also looked sad, the same kind of sad Nicole knocked out of her system before leaving her house. Apparently, Waverly had also been drinking a fair bit. Nicole counted a line of seven empty shot glasses. For someone who could barely handle three beers, that was quite a lot. 

  
“Okay, so. I heard Wynonna on the phone to you today.”

  
“Okay, and?” Nicole had no idea what was going on. 

  
“Were you hoping I didn’t show up tonight?”

  
“What? No. I was looking forward to hanging out with you all.”

  
“But you said. You said about being back in town. Me! Who else is back in town, exactly?”

  
It took a second for Nicole to connect the dots. Her confusion relaxed into humour, a little bit of concern too. Even though she’d gotten it wrong, why did she care? Nicole didn’t get a chance to explain as the door swung open again. From where she was sitting, she could see who it was before anyone else. That air of attitude – but the bubbliness, the calming aspect of her. That confident walk. Failing to make eye contact with anyone in the room but out of arrogance not shyness. Nicole’s train of thought crashed when Waverly snapped her fingers in her face.

  
“I’m trying to talk to you.”

  
Nicole couldn’t snap out of watching her cutting through the air as she diminished the space between them. Her eyes were locked like a target as Shae’s eyes finally met hers. Waverly became quiet, unsure what to say – mostly due to being unaware of what was happening. Wynonna looked over, raised her bottle with a grim facial expression before proceeding to down half of it. 

  
Nicole stood up rapidly, eager to be away from Waverly for some reason. She didn’t have to hear this. However, to Nicole’s absolute astonishment, Shae didn’t say anything. Not a word. Not even a “hi”. Her hand contained a sealed, brown envelope which she placed delicately on the counter in front of Nicole before nodding. Before Nicole had the chance to open her mouth, Shae was already at the door, just about to leave. Upon her exit, Wynonna piped up.

  
“Doc, get that poor gal a bottle already!”

  
“A bottle?” Nicole questioned, although deep down knew it would probably be necessary. 

  
Waverly pulled Nicole around by the shoulder, demanding an explanation to her ageing question. Nicole squeezed her forehead between her thumb and finger, trying to summon a way to tell Waverly without having to get into it. 

  
“Shae’s back in town, Waverly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm ripping it with taking it slow right now. The pacing may be different in future chapters but right now I like the backstory and the reflections on what's happening from Waverly and Nicole. Hope that's okay for the time being :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for no updates, life got in the way. This is just a short piece - I'll upload a longer chapter later in the week. Thanks for sticking around. I hope everyone is good.

“’Twenty-one. The best age to go travelling, right? All that pretending to be able to hold your liquor in new bars with strangers. It was Nevada. Mountain climbing. My most ambitious climb yet. I wasn’t the only solo traveller – it seemed like we were all trying to make new connections with people we met the same day. We were surrounded by breath-taking scenery, a new dawn, the excitement buzzing around the air beside us. And yet, the thing to steal all of my attention was Shae’s presence.

  
This woman, standing with her GoPro, killer smile. She wouldn’t look at anyone. It wasn’t a lack of confidence. Ray-bans, the most tasteful outdoors outfit I’ve ever laid eyes on. She knew she deserved to be there. My mouth was turning dry from nerves. I couldn’t exactly dip into my water supply before we even started walking. 

  
I spent the day conversing with two guys who were friends from Baltimore. The silliness that exuded from their souls soothed mine. Every so often I would glance upwards, Shae always a hundred metres ahead. Maybe that was our problem. Not once did Shae look back or catch my eye that day.

  
I told myself it was alcohol-fuelled – our first night together. After everyone bumbled back down, the next bottom we wanted to see was of a bottle. I spent an hour showering, getting dressed, entirely overthinking what to wear from my limited travel outfits. I don’t know why I’m writing about this particular night, but I have to start somewhere.

  
Walking into that dive bar, feeling your eyes bore into me for the first time was like a hit. Nobody had ever looked at me that way. Nobody had looked at me to see me, to make me feel like I was there occupying space, just as worthy as anyone else in the room. It was a strange feeling, foreign yet homely all at once. I’d walked fine all day, not falling even once. Then the light hit your eyes and I tripped. The fall was so hard I’m still trying to pull myself up most days.

  
Then it was Vegas. We’d spent every night in between sneaking into each other’s rooms, excited for the day the other travellers would leave. Those 2 months were somehow the shortest I had ever experienced. Time kept running out. 

  
I can’t believe we’re getting divorced.’”

  
Waverly sighed at the abrupt stop in Nicole’s journal. 

  
“It was the last time I wrote about anything.” 

  
Nicole couldn’t bring herself to look at Waverly, who had kindly gone home with Nicole after Shae had left the divorce papers. The alcohol had been wearing off, slowly replaced by sadness rooted in nostalgia. 

  
“You’re staying at the homestead with us tonight. No more melancholy,” laughed Waverly, as she scooped Nicole up by the arms from the floor. 

  
“You’re stronger than you look, Waverly.”

  
“And you’re stronger than you think, Nicole.”

* * *

  
“She was an asshat anyway. Remember how we weren’t allowed to hang out alone in case I made a move on you? And this was after you broke up!” 

  
Wynonna was on her third bottle and was recounting the days when Nicole first moved to Purgatory, her heart broken into pieces. Nicole remained sheepish, annoyed at how much control Shae once had over her life. Part of her thought if she did everything Shae wanted, it would all have worked out. Shae would come running after Nicole, apologising, trying to make amends. All Nicole received was awkwardness and the intense hoping of not bumping into Shae. Unfortunately, she did every other day. 

  
Waverly cocked her head at Wynonna. 

  
“She only cut the shit when I grabbed her by the collar in Shorty’s one night. You don’t go breaking someone’s heart like that and then continue treating them like that.”

  
Nicole raised her eyebrows in agreement as she downed her glass of whisky. 

  
“Ayyyy, Haught! Anyway, Shae stopped mysteriously bumping into us in our hangout spots but this little one was still sad.”

  
“Still am,” Nicole muttered very quietly, only Waverly picking up on the comment. 

  
“Was she jealous of you, Nona?” 

  
“Waves, she could not hate me more. I feel like I was the only one who saw her for what she was. Haught was completely in love with Shae and she thought it was a joke. Getting married – for fun? Not to my best friend.”

  
Nicole winced at ‘love’. 

  
“How long have you two been married?” Waverly interrupted.

  
Nicole gulped loudly.

  
“So, married at 21. I completed police training at 22. Things had gone downhill by 23. We moved to Purgatory at 24. I now sit and tell you this story at 25. Half of those years don’t count.”

  
“God, I am so drunk. I’m gonna leave you kiddos and the haunting past to it.”

  
Wynonna raised her empty bottle as she staggered towards the stairs. Waverly laughed before saying goodnight. She’d gone from being the drunkest in the room to, perhaps, the most painfully sober. Ultimately, she needed to know Nicole was okay. Something told her Nicole wouldn’t talk much more tonight. Waverly stood up, on her way to source blankets for Nicole. She was caught by surprise when Nicole grabbed her wrist slightly.

  
“Waves, thank you for listening. You know, everyone always has something to say. Sometimes, all I wanted was someone to look at me, to hear me.”

  
_Waves_. Waverly smiled sadly, raising her cheeks just a little too high. She dropped Nicole’s hand gently to continue her blanket quest. By the time she returned, Nicole had rolled over on her side with her arms wrapped around herself. She had hugged herself to sleep. Waverly draped the thick, woollen blanket over Nicole, tucking it below her chin and around her edges. She softly pressed her own lips to her fingers then left it on Nicole’s forehead. 

  
“Goodnight, Nicole. Things will be better. You have to trust that.”


End file.
